Oneshot:catnip
by kerri leilua321
Summary: These are a series of oneshots about Loki and Lucy. Lemons in each chapter
1. catnip

**I got inspired by a fanfic**

**I couldn`t help but make one for loki and lucy**

**Chapter 1**

As usual everyone in Fairytail were busy chatting and drinking before a familiar blonde slammed the guild doors open and shut them behind her. Everyone looked at Lucy with concerned looks before she ran up to Mira.

"HELP ME!" she shouted before someone punched down the guild doors

"LUCCCYY!" whined Loki

Lucy quickly hopped over the bar counter and hid inside one the cabinets before the playboy could see her. She looked up to Mira and pleaded her to not tell him where she is.

Mira simply smile before calling Loki over

The playboy quickly dashed towards Mira asking

"Where`s Lushy?"

Mira quickly caught on and smirked at the playboy

"She`s probably as some park." replied Mira causing Loki to quickly run out of the guild

"Is he gone?" whispered a voice coming from the cabinet

"Yes Lucy."

Lucy quietly stepped out and sat down on the one of the barstools. She slumped on the counter before looking up to see Mira smiling.

"Let me guess you wanna know what happened huh?" sighed Lucy

"How did you know Lucy?" Mira said trying to act innocent

"Someone gave him catnip and it wasn`t me."

"That`s bad because?"

"Oh let`s see a regular cat with catnip goes gaga and Loki a lion spirit." continued Lucy "Loki plus catnip equals lustful spirit."

"But Lucy we all know you want him." Mira said seductively, Lucy flushed red before hearing a familiar voice

"Lushy!" yelled Loki

"Oh NO!" Lucy screamed as she ran around the guild with playboy chasing her

While everyone got caught up in the chaos, Mira simply smiled thinking

"Oh Lucy you have no idea how much Loki really loves you."

* * *

Lucy finally lost Loki and hid inside her closet. She made sure to lock the door and lock her windows before hiding inside the closet.

Lucy sat in the closet thinking to herself

"I just have to wait inside here until Loki becomes sober again. The only problem was how long is gonna have to wait."

While she sat thinking to herself arms warped around her body and squeezed around her making it so she couldn`t move. Lucy could feel the person`s warm breathe touch her skin making her shiver.

"Lucy you have no idea how long I chased you?" growled Loki as he licked her earlobe causing her to gasp

"Loki let go-o" stuttered Lucy before feeling Loki tongue go down her neck making her moan

"Time for your punishment." smirked the playboy before pouncing on his master.

Loki smashed his lips against Lucy`s, he entered his tongue exploring her mouth. Lucy tried to push away her spirit but that only made him bring her closer to him. The kiss was fierce yet passionate, Lucy couldn`t help but kiss him back.

When the 2 broke apart Lucy was gasping for air as Loki simply licked his lips. Loki started to massage her chest earning him a sweet moan which was music to his ears. He began to strip of his clothes making Lucy blush bright red she turned her head.

"Don`t look away." pleaded Loki before pulling Lucy in for anther fierce kiss

Lucy heart began to race as Loki touched every inch of her body making her blush even more. Breathing became more and more difficult each time Loki would kiss her body leaving a mark.

Soon after wards Lucy found herself sleeping in her spirits arms. Loki silently watched his master as he caressed her hair.

"Lucy I love you." murmured Loki

"Loki I love you too." smiled Lucy causing the playboy`s eyes to widen

"Lu-lucy you we-were awake!" stuttered Loki trying to find the right words

"Loki I always loved you." Lucy kissed her confused spirit before pulling back "Plus who gave you catnip?"

"...Mira."

"Well remind me to thank her later." smiled Lucy before getting up

"Sorry but where do you think you`re going?" smirked Loki pulling Lucy down to his lap. Lucy shuttered at his words before he pounced on his master once again.

**THANX 4 READING MY FANFIC!**

**PEACE~**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANX 4 READING MY FANFIC EVERYONE**

**THANX axelialea 4 reviewing!**

**CHAPTER 2**

Lucy and the others began to rebuild the new attachments to the guild after the last bar fight. Lucy was wearing some old overalls with a white tank top inside. Even though she wasn`t strong like Erza or Natsu she could still help.

She summoned Loki her strongest spirit to help with moving beams around.

Instead of wearing his usual suit, Loki was wearing yellow worker pants with tank top.

While working in the sun, sweat was dripping off of Loki`s body causing his top to turn transparent revealing a set of toned abs.

As the day went on, Lucy walked around with a set of drinks for everyone. She smiled as she handed everyone a glass of lemonade.

"Loki, you wanna have a drink?" called Lucy holding a glass out

"Yes, princess." smirked Loki as he walked towards his master

"But y`know Lucy I would rather you." Loki said seductively

"And leaving." smiled Lucy as she left him leaving with nothing to drink

"Darn!" thought Loki as he sat down on a nearby table

He watched his master pass out drinks to everyone and began to wonder about Lucy.

"How can I make you mine Lucy?"

Loki train of thought was interrupted when someone grabbed his shoulder. He looked up to see Erza smiling.

"I`ll help you Loki. Just leaving it to me." said Erza in confident tone

Loki just arched a brow in confusion before shrugging his shoulders

* * *

**Time skip~**

It was getting dark everyone calling it night before heading home. As Lucy walked home she wondered what happened to Loki. Did he leave on his own? or Did he just went on a date as usual?

"Probably." sighed Lucy as she opened her front door

"Probably what Lucy?" a low seductive said

Lucy eyes shot opened before blushing at the sight of Loki. Especially in the outfit he was wearing.

Loki was wearing black leather pants with no shirt revealing a nice set of abs. He had black cat ears on top of his head along with a cat tail. Around his neck he had a red leash with a black string that he was currently swinging.

"L-loki" stuttered Lucy before taking a step back to the front door

She started to jumbled the knob which refused to open.

"Tsk, tsk Lucy that`s very naughty of you." smirked Loki as he stepped towards his master

Lusy shuttered at Loki`s comment before he slammed his arms against the door trapping Lucy in the process.

Loki had a dangerous glint in his eyes causing to Lucy stiffen up.

"Lucy.." huffed Loki as he kissed her neck making her shutter

He didn`t end there, he began to lick up her neck. Lucy was panting hard before she felt him beginning to unbutton her jacket.

Loki smirked at his master before smashing his lips against hers. He entered his tongue causing Lucy to gasp before she began to feel a sensation in her private area.

As Loki explored her mouth Lucy was busy trying to catch her breath. When the 2 broke apart Lucy was gasping for breath while Loki was eyeing her with lust. He looked down towards her private which was dripping.

* * *

Loki smirked before lifting his master towards the bed.

"L-loki what a-are you doing?" stammered Lucy before she was flopped on the bed

Loki came close to her face inches away from a kiss

"You`re hiding something sweet down there Love~" purred Loki as he touched her wet spot sending a sensation through her body. Loki smirked at the sight of his master`s face in pleasure

He pulled off her overalls revealing a set of white panties and bra. Loki began to run his hands down her thighs before pulling off her panties which were now soaked.

"My my Lucy look what we got here." smirked Loki as his master to turn beet red

"L-loki shu-" Lucy was cut off as Loki lick her pussy sending a chill throughout her body

"Loki~" moaned Lucy which made Loki smirk

* * *

He began indulge in his master as he listen to her sweet moans and gasps. Sweat beads began to form on Lucy`s body as Loki`s tongue swirled his tongue inside her private.

As Loki pulled away from his meal, he smirked at the sight of his master panting. He licked his lips before he began lick his way up to Lucy`s breast.

"Aaahhh Loki~"

He quickly took off her bra before beginning to suck on on one while massaging the other. Loki swirled his tongue on her nipple causing her to jerk her back up.

Loki watched in pleasure as his master moaned his named

Lucy was on the verge of passing out, which didn`t go unnoticed by her lion.

"Lucy we`re not done yet~" purred Loki as he pulled her in a passionate kiss

It wasn`t long until Loki was pushing his manhood into her causing her to moan even louder. As Loki gave her one fierce push Lucy fell onto the sheets panting. Loki smirked before lying on the bed with his master.

As Loki was about to sleep he felt a hand touch his manhood. He popped one eye open to see Lucy smirking

"My turn you stupid lion." smirked Lucy causing the playboy to shutter

**WHAT DID U GUYS THINK?**

**PEACE~**


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM SORRY 4 NOT UPDATING IN AWHILE **

**ON WITH THE STORY~**

**CHAPTER 3**

As Lucy and the other guild members prepared the guild for the winter holidays, a familiar playboy spirit was busy watching his master carefully.

So many of the guild members were already dating, even Natsu the hopeless idiot was dating Lisanna.

Some how the only people who weren`t dating was him and Lucy, I mean come on he`s a handsome devil and has experience if you know what I mean. He could have any girl he wants but Lucy was a challenge which he liked.

She wasn`t one of those bimbos or easy to flirt chicks, Lucy was a genuine down to earth girl. Ever since she saved his life, he`s been having a strong desire for her.

"Loki, Loki...LOKI!" Lucy practically screamed in his face snapping him from his trance

"Y-yes princess?"

Lucy was wearing a huge red wool sweater that hanged loosed around her body. She also threw on a pair of black shorts along long socks with boots. Her hair down in 2 loose pigtails that adding on to her angelic face.

You could say she looked desirable, Loki started to drool a bit.

"Loki you okay?" quirked Lucy

"Yeah princess." replied Loki as he wiped the drool dripping from his mouth

"Okay.."

Lucy could of sworn she saw him drooling a bit but then again it could be the food.

Without a second thought Lucy grabbed Loki by the head and pressed her forehead on to Loki`s. Loki stared into Lucy`s chocolate brown eyes before stuttering

"L-Lucy?"

"Hmmmm you don`t have a fever. You sure your okay Loki?" asked Lucy not noticing her spirit going crazy. Loki felt like his heart was going to pop out of his chest if Lucy kept this up.

"Y-yes prin-ce-sss"

Lucy stared deep into his eyes before letting go

"Loki I like the fact that come to check up on me but I don`t like it when you over use your energy." sighed Lucy

After Loki caught his breath which didn`t go unnoticed Lucy grabbed the playboy by the tie.

"Mira I`m taking Loki home he`s not feeling good." called Lucy as she dragged the playboy out

Everyone watched as the 2 left the guild with smirks on there faces.

* * *

**At Lucy home~**

Lucy literally threw Loki on the bed before hopping on bed with him. Lucy was on top of Loki with a stern look

"L-lucy!?"

Lucy started to take off his tie and jacket

"Wait- princess!"

"What`s going on!?" thought Loki

"Shut it, you`re burning up something wrong with you. Now sleep!" ordered Lucy before taking the his clothes away

Loki did as he was told, he lied on the bed staring at the ceiling. What was I thinking? She wouldn`t do that would she? thought Loki before turning to face the window

He smelled his pillow and squeezed it

"It smells like her."

* * *

**30 mins later~**

Lucy came back with a bucket of water and a towel to see her lion spirit sleeping peacefully. She quietly tiptoed towards setting down the bucket by the bed. Loki was sleeping soundly with soft snores she slowly removed his glasses from his face.

"Hmmm you look fine without glasses." smiled Lucy before getting up with the glasses on

Just as she was about to go back to the kitchen she felt a pair of strong arms grab her.

"Eh?"

Loki snuggled against Lucy`s neck causing her to blush.

"L-loki?" stuttered Lucy

"Hmm Lucy that`s very naughty of you~" smirked Loki as he licked her ear lope sending a chill down her body

Lucy sent a sweet moan through out the room before quickly covering her mouth. She quietly whimpered in pleasure as Loki massaged her breast, teasing one of her nipples.

"Ohh don`t tell me your embarrassed princess."

Lucy looked up to argue before Loki pressed his lips against hers. He pulled her under the covers before continuing to massage her body while she silently whimpered in pleasure.

Loki pulled off her pants revealing a pair of pink panties with black lacing.

"Lucy how naughty of you~" purred Loki as he looked up to see his master blushing furiously

He pulled off the under garment before indulging into his master. He pulled his tongue in and out her pussy causing her to squeeze her mouth to silence her moans. Loki swirled his tongue in circular motion causing Lucy to grab his hair in pull on it.

Loki silently smirked at his master`s reaction before continuing.

"L-loki" gasped Lucy before letting go

"We`re not done with your punishment princess~" smirked Loki

Lucy turned bright red before Loki pulled her into passionate kiss. All Lucy could think of what of was how she got herself into this mess.

**THANKS 4 READING **

**PEACE~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY 4 TAKING FOREVER**

**ON WITH THE STORY~**

**CHAPTER 4**

Tonight was the night Fairytail was going to have a New Year`s celebration and Loki planned on making his move on his master.

Loki pulled on his suit before looking in the mirror to check himself. He had his usual glasses along with new gold earring that Lucy bought for him awhile back. He took one final look in the mirror before transporting to Fairytail.

Everyone in the guild was having a drinking contest while some of them were dancing. Others like Natsu and Gray were having a test of strength with arm wrestling. Loki looked around the guild in search of his master before an arm slumped around his shoulder.

"Loki long time no see." smiled Cana

"Hey Cana, where`s Lucy?" asked Loki straight to the point

"You`ll never believe it, Loki." smirked Cana pointing towards the drinking contest

"Wooh! Let`s drink!" cheered Lucy causing Loki`s jaw to drop

Lucy was wearing a black bra along with blue shorts along with a Laxus`s signature fur jacket. She was dancing around on the table with alcohol bottle in her hand. Laxus was on the floor drunk and blushing red.

Loki was busy gawking at Lucy`s outfit before Cana slapped his back.

"Can`t believe after 7 years, she beat Laxus of all people in a drinking contest." smiled Cana before bumping the spirit with her hip"Got get her tiger or should I say..lion."

"LOKI!" cheered Lucy as she hugged her spirit

"L-lucy!" blushed Loki at her action.

"I d-didn`t *hiccup* know you were here." Lucy words were slurred before falling on her spirit, Loki quickly caught her before blushing bright red. He accidently grabbed her chest when he caught her.

"Ohh Loki you naughty kitty." purred Lucy making Loki jump "Let`s dance."

* * *

Lucy pulled Loki towards the dance in the matter of seconds before dancing to "Pound the Alarm by Nicki Minaj."

Loki couldn`t help dancing along with his master as she danced on him. He ran his hands down Lucy`s sides causing her to smirk. The lights were turning off and on as the music went on. Some of the guild members noticed the 2 before cheering them on.

"Get some!" cheered Gajeel

"Go Lucy!" yelled Levy along with Mira

As the music went on Lucy whispered in Loki`s ear "Take me home."

Loki smirked at his Master`s order before pulling her close to him.

"I have a better idea." purred Loki before transporting her to the spirit world.

* * *

They were inside Loki`s room with a king size bed in front of the 2. Lucy immediately pushed Loki on the bed before taking off Laxus`s jacket.

She locked lips with her spirit before stripping him of his pants. Lucy touched his private that was hard, she slowly ran her hands up and down before licking it. Loki gripped on Lucy`s hair as the blonde continued.

"Lucy just suck me!" yelled Loki

Lucy smirked at her spirit`s outburst before having her mouth securely around his man hood. Loki didn`t dare to look down as Lucy was doing things he thought she never do.

Loki let a loud moan before falling back on the bed. Lucy looked up with cum on her face with lust in her eyes. She smashed her lips against his and mixed his cum inside their mouths. Lucy pulled apart licking her lips taking off her bra.

"Hmm I hope you`re ready to go all the way Loki." Lucy said this seductively making Loki smirk

Loki pinned Lucy on the bed before ripping off her shorts.

* * *

"So impatient aren`t we."

Loki took off Lucy`s panties before eyeing her naked body. He smashed his lips against his master`s before pulling apart.

"Lucy I know you`re not drunk...anymore." whispered Loki

"I know I`m not but here`s your present for the new year." Lucy kissed Loki passionately before he pulled her legs towards his face. Loki began to lick her private before sticking his tongue in.

Lucy began to moan in pleasure as Loki swirled his tongue causing her to jerk up. Loki smirked at his master`s reaction before continuing to her breast.

He began to suck one with massaging the other.

"L-loki!" moaned Lucy

It wasn`t long until Loki was pushing his manhood inside of Lucy. Loki held his master`s hips firmly as he went back and fourth sending a sensation through her body. Lucy was squeezing the bed sheets as Loki gave one hard push causing her to moan in pleasure.

Lucy fell on the bed gasping for air as Loki wiped the sweat off his forehead. He fell on the bed next to Lucy before saying.

"I love you Lucy."

"I love you too my stupid Lion."

**SORRY 4 NOT UPDATING IN AWHILE**

**I`M TRYING TO IMPROVE MY WRITING WITH MY STORY**

**I`LL TRY UPDATING THIS STORY WEEKLY**

**PEACE~**


	5. Chapter 5

**THANKS 4 READING**

**THESE ARE JUST ONE SHOTS NOT A COMPLETE STORY**

**ALSO I DO NOT CUT MYSELF IT WAS AN ACCIDENT**

**ON WITH THE STORY~**

**CHAPTER 5**

Lucy was putting on her favorite red hood along with her favorite gold colored dress that stopped towards her knee. She also threw on some black knee high boots to match. She left her hair down since she couldn't find her usual ribbon.

She started to pack bread along with the apple pie she cooked for her grandpa Makarov. Her grandpa seemed to have caught the flu making him bedridden and Lucy planned on visiting him.

"Lucy." said a familiar red head eating her strawberry cheese cake

"Yes Mother?" smiled the young blonde

Erza was sitting cross-legged with her cake on the table. She wore a brown dress along with a black corset with a white blouse. She also had her hair tied into a ponytail by a white hanker chief.

"Lucy." sighed Erza

"I mean Erza." said Lucy quickly correcting herself

Erza gave her daughter a nod "Be careful out there, I would have sent one of your brothers with you but it seems that they got caught up with work."

"You know Natsu and Gray are trying their best to bring food on the table." smiled Lucy

"I don`t see why, we have plenty here." grumbled Erza before the door creaked open revealing Natsu and Gray exhausted.

"We're home." groaned Natsu and Gray at the same time before glaring towards each other

"Cut it out." scowled Lucy before finishing up her packing

"Luce, where are you going?" quirked Natsu taking a seat by the fire

"She's taking food to Grandpa Makarov." answered Erza eating her cake "You 2 should visit him as well but seeing how tired you are. You don't have to."

"Done." Lucy picked up the basket before opening the door

"Oi Luce!" called Gray with no clothes

"Gray look down!" glared Erza

Gray looked down jumping up in surprise before quickly grabbing his clothing running into the bedroom.

"Is that what you wanted to tell me?" laughed Lucy at her brother's stripping problem.

"No!" blushed Gray exiting the room fully clothed "It`s about-"

"The big bad wolf!" hissed Natsu behind Lucy making her to jump in fear

"Heeeeiii!" cried Lucy

* * *

"Haha heeiii." laughed Natsu mimicking his sister's tone. Gray joined in his brother laughing along with Erza smiling a bit.

"Natsu you're not funny." pouted Lucy "Jerks and what wolf?"

"It's not a wolf," said Gray scratching behind his head "Something about a lion of some sort."

"Lion?"

"Yea there's been a rumor about a lion seducing girls who go past the woods." cocked Natsu confused on the subject "Just be careful on the way to Gramps."

"I don't think I have to worry about some perverted lion." said Lucy as she went out the door "Bye!"

On the way to grandpa's house, Lucy pondered on the subject of a lion flirting with girls passing by the woods. She giggled at the thought of the lion looking like some old perverted geezer flirting with girls. Lucy took a look at the sun, it was around the time 2:30 or so.

* * *

She started to sing an old song she use to sing with her best friend Levy when they were little.

**Wonderland by Natalia Kills**

I'm not Snow White

but I'm lost inside this forest.

I'm not Red Riding Hood,

But i think the wolves have got me.

Don't want the stilettos

I'm not, not Cinderella

I don't need a knight so baby take off all your armor

You be the Beast and I'll be the Beauty, beauty

Who needs true love as long as you love me truly.

I want it all, but I want you more

Will you wake me up boy if I bite your poison apple.

I don't believe in fairy tales

I don't believe in fairy tales

I don't believe in fairy tales

but I believe in you and me~

Lucy swayed her head to the melody before she began to her body as she sang. Little did she know someone was listening and watching her closely with interest.

"What do we have here?" purred Loki with lust in his eyes, hidden by blue tinted shades.

Loki wore a black vest that had gold designs on it along with black cuffs on each hand giving him a dangerous affect. He also wore black pants with boots to match.

His ears seemed to perk up as Lucy continued to sing, his tail whipped back and forth in pleasure as he eyed Lucy.

"Looks like I found my next target~"

Lucy was dancing vividly as she sang, she moved her hips to the rhythm as she continued. She didn't care if someone was watching her in question. All she wanted to do was dance since she was bored.

take me to wonderland

take me to take me to

take me to wonderland

take me to , take me to

take me to wonderland

wonderland, wonderland

When I lay my head down to go to sleep at night

My dreams conceive the things

that I make you want to hide

Don't lock me in your tower

Show me your magic powers

I'm not afraid to face a little bit of danger, danger~

* * *

"Hmmm what do you mean by danger?" purred a deep voice from behind, Lucy snapped her head back only to be greeted by a tree.

Lucy rolled her eyes _"Great I`m going crazy." _She turned around only to be greeted by a man wearing blue tinted glasses along with abnormal suit. Lucy noticed he had lion like ears along with a tail whipping back and forth.

"Umm scuse me sir but I gotta go." said Lucy as she pushed by the stranger

"But answer my question princess~" smirked the man appearing in front of Lucy

Lucy jumped a bit as the man stood in front of her eyeing her._ How did he-_

"How did I appear in front of you?" smiled Loki as cornered Lucy, blocking all her possible exits with his arms

Lucy blushed a bit "M-move out of my way sir." she finally mustered out

"What if I don`t wanna?" whined Loki as he crept closer to her lips

Lucy jumped a bit before an idea popped in her head. She peered closer to Loki's face making him a little stunned at first.

"Then I'll have to punish you." Lucy said seductively, Loki blushed a bit as she ran her hands down his chest.

Lucy smiled devilishly at how red Loki turned before pushing him to the ground. Loki fell to the ground stunned as he watched the young blonde run away.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Lion but I'm not looking for love." winked Lucy as she quicken her pace

Loki's eyes widen in shock, no one had ever resisted his charm even managed to seduce him for that matter. He lightly touched his lips before getting up.

"Hmmm little red y'know when I have a prey. I never let them go that easy."smirked Loki as he transported

"A little bit more." thought Lucy as she ran along the path, she was lucky she resisted that perverted lion's charms.

She expected him to be different not a freaken fine guy with lion ears and tail. She blushed slightly at the thought of her running her hands down his chest.

* * *

**SLAM!**

"I'm sorry ow." said Lucy as she rubbed her head

"Arraghh what the hell is-" the man eyed Lucy as she continued to rub her head

She wasn't paying attention causing her to run into someone by accident. She looked up to be greeted by a bunch of men eyeing her.

Lucy quickly got up "I'm sorry excuse-" one of the men grabbed her arm.

"Hey you should atone for your actions, if y'know what I mean." smiled the man looking her down head to toe

"No now let me go." glared Lucy snatching her arm away from him

"What did you say bitch?!" growled the man raising his hand, Lucy flinched waiting for the blow. A few seconds went by and the blow didn't come.

She looked up to Loki holding the man's arm, squeezing it.

"You should know not to raise your hand to a woman." growled Loki as he threw the man towards his friends

"Now leave." ordered Loki

"Yeah like we're gonna-"

**CRUNCH!**

Loki punched the tree behind the man's friend causing him to jump in fear. They all watched as the tree fell to the ground ripping all it's roots out and making a massive hole in the earth.

"Leaving." smiled the man's friends swiftly dragging him off leaving Lucy and Loki by themselves.

"Well princess where's my-" Loki turned around to see Lucy running away yet again.

"I need to go to grandpa's no matter what." thought Lucy taking a swift turn, she hid behind a tree and looked back.

"I lost-"

"No you didn't." purred Loki wrapping his arms around Lucy's waist

"S-stop." blushed Lucy trying to take his arm off

Loki tightened his grip before licking behind Lucy's ear sending a chill down her body. Her knees started to feel weak making her drop to the ground with Loki holding on to her.

"I'm going to punish you for not thanking me." smirked Loki as he slid his hand under

* * *

Lucy gasped at the sudden contact of Loki's hand. She arched her back in pleasure as he began to stroke her private. Loki lifted his hand showing her how much she came.

"Hmm princess I never thought you would cum this much." purred the playboy

"Ah ah st-top." moaned Lucy

Loki quickly cut her by pulling her into a fierce kiss as he stroked her pussy. He slipped his tongue n making her moan in pleasure. Lucy broke the kiss gasping for air while Loki licked his lips in pleasure.

He pounced on Lucy holding her wrists by one hand while the other was under her dress. Loki never planned on going all the way but there was something about Lucy that he wanted to keep her all to himself.

"I hope you plan on going all the way princess." smirked Loki

"What a stupid thing to say." smiled Lucy making Loki jump, she skillfully knocked over the playboy with her top of him.

"It is you who should plan on going all the way." purred Lucy, Loki's eyes widen in shock before he broke out into a laughing fit

"Haha To think an innocent girl like you could be such a predator underneath." laughed Loki pissing her off a bit

"What you got a problem?" pouted Lucy peering before his face

"Nope." Loki lightly kissed Lucy on the lips

"Let's play~"

**THANX 4 READING **

**TODAY SINCE MY FINGER WELL MY HAND GOT BETTER**

**I'M HAVING A FANFIC UPDATE BLAST**

**IT'S WHERE UPDATE ALL MY FANFICS IN ONE DAY**

**THANX 2 THOSE WHO HAVE SENT REVIEWS 4 ME TO GET BETTER**


End file.
